<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Red Strings of Fate by Atiny_DazzlingLight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25778884">Red Strings of Fate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atiny_DazzlingLight/pseuds/Atiny_DazzlingLight'>Atiny_DazzlingLight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Multi, ateez ensemble - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:29:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25778884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atiny_DazzlingLight/pseuds/Atiny_DazzlingLight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hongjoong was forced to leave his town after 'the incident' happened and he left to avoid the death sentence he would receive. After moving off to a whole new town far from his, he started to get around by pickpocketing and working from time to time. It was all going smoothly until he stole from the very elf prince who lived in the town. How was Hongjoong gonna get out of this one?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Jongho/Everyone, Choi San/Everyone, Jeong Yunho/Everyone, Jung Wooyoung/Everyone, Kang Yeosang/Everyone, Kim Hongjoong/Everyone, Park Seonghwa/Everyone, Song Mingi/Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ch.1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first big multi fic so I hope I can deliver for you all. But I hope you enjoy~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Age 7</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Mother, what is love?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong watched his mother stop sewing and lift her head up at her son, sitting patiently on the floor for an answer. “ What makes you ask that question Joong?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I helped one of the village girls get her toy back from some older boys and once I got it back for her, she said she loved me.” He gave a shrug of his shoulders as he watched his mother place the clothes she was sewing onto the table beside her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Is that how you got those scratches on your legs and arms?” Her eyebrow raised as she pointed at the marks that Hongjoong tried his best to hide. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Well, it’s not nice to bully. I couldn’t just stand there.” Hongjoong grumbled as he looked down at the floor, more or less expecting a scolding but was greeted with a gentle hand on top of his head, fingertips tenderly running through his hair and against his scalp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ What a hero you are, my little Joong.” She cooed and it brought a bright smile from the boy that made her smile as well. He looked back up at her and with the smile still present on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ So what is love Mother?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Come here my love,” She picked Hongjoong up and placed him on her lap as she took her seat back in her chair, “ Love is a little difficult to explain because love isn’t something that can really be described in words.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Then how do you know what love is?” He tilted his head in curiosity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Well, there are many signs your mind, body, and heart will give you when you have a love for someone. But also know that they're different types of love as well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ There are?!” Hongjoong’s mother laughed at the boy as she continued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Yes, there is. First, there’s the love that family has for each other like how I love you with my entire being.” She squeezed Hongjoong and he hugged her back, “ Then there’s the love that you have for friends. With friends that you love, you would trust them with your entire being and rely on them for things, which might be how the village girl meant when she said it. “ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She paused and looked down to see if Hongjoong was still listening and of course he was staring at her intently, so she decided to continue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Then you have the last love that could be the strongest love for people. It’s a love that takes over your mind with thoughts of them, your heart flutters when they smile and you can’t compare it to any of the other types of love.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong may not have understood everything that his mother had said to him, but he wanted to know more. Love was something interesting to his childlike ears and he just found it intriguing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong’s mother stared at her son as she watched the wheels turn in his head from her explanation. Maybe she told him too much and should have waited until he grew older.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ So there’s family love, friend love, and a special love?” Hongjoong asked with a tilt of his head that made him even cuter, bringing a bright smile to her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Yes my love, you got it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Age 12</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Hands off of me! Let me go!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong’s body was pressed against the ground as a much bigger boy had him pinned down to the dirt-covered grown.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Liam and Elijah always had a habit of terrorizing any child when they felt like it. That went for both boys and girls. So on his way back home from visiting his other friends across town, he hears a girl, yelling about leaving her alone and letting her go home. Hongjoong being the nosey boy that he was as he walked over to alleyway that nobody had seemed to come over and check out, even when a girl was heard screaming.  That was how he walked upon a scene of Liam holding up the girl’s decorative satchel way above her reach as the other, Elijah stood by and watched. The closer Hongjoong got, the more he could hear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Liam, just give me my bag so I can go back home! My parents are probably worried about now!” The girl whined, all but trying to jump and grab her satchel, only for it to get pulled up out of reach from said boy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Now Ava, I told you. You would have been home by now if you would just accept my offer.” Liam rolled his eyes as he kept his arm holding the satchel over his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Who wants to be a flunky for you two bumbling idiots?!” The girl Ava yelled as she lifted her dress up a bit to proper kick him in the shin. Liam lowered his arm from the pain he felt as she jumped once more and grabbed her satchel at last as she tried to run and pull it free, but she felt her body jerk back as she realized she couldn’t break the satchel free.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ That was a cute attempt of leaving, that almost tickled, but you clearly forgot what I am.” Liam grits through his teeth as his eyes flashed black for a quick second and Hongjoong could see the girl's body freeze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong couldn’t control his body as he launched out from his spot as he used all his strength to leap and kick him in the chest, hearing an “ oof” sound lives his body as he finally let go of the girl’s bag and she took her no time at all run out of that alleyway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong tried to recover from an attack that took every inch of strength out of his body and follow suit and run out of there, but his mind completely forgot about the other, a much larger boy around as he was quick to push him right into the ground as he tried to get up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong wiggled around and tried his hardest to push off of the ground, but he couldn’t. Elijah was way stronger than him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ You got some guts pipsqueak; kicking Liam in the chest like that all for a girl you probably don’t even know.” Elijah mocked as he watched Hongjoong attempt and fail to push him off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ It doesn’t matter if I know her or not, I’m not gonna stand by as you bullies try to mess with a defenseless girl.” Hongjoong retorted, irritated with himself when he couldn’t muster any type of strength.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ So you thought it would be better for us to mess with a defenseless Lil’ pipsqueak like you? Maybe you're onto something.” Elijah cackles as he yanks Hongjoong up with no effort as he pushes him towards Liam, who pushes him up against the alley wall. Liam lifted his eyes to meet Hongjoong’s and he would be lying if he said he didn’t get scared. Staring into the black abyss of Liam’s real eyes was something he had never seen before and maybe something Hongjoong didn’t want to see again if he could avoid it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Ya know? Someone should teach you about respect kid. Kicking someone in the chest isn’t okay and I’m trying my hardest to not slice you up with my claws.” Liam nearly growls as he lifts up his hand to expose his clawed fingers, inches away from Hongjoong’s face. Hongjoong wanted to keep his mouth shut and apologize, but his brain clearly was going against the fear in his body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ You tried to bully a girl to be a flunky. Maybe someone should teach you about respect, you asshole.” The words flew from Hongjoong’s lips as quickly as his body was thrown right back into the ground, this time on his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ On second thought, maybe I should slice you up a bit and then you may be able to mind your business and stay out of ours.” Liam stood up and kicked Hongjoong in his side, making Hongjoong yelp before Elijah hopped in as well and was ready to attack him when he heard an older voice yell down to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ What are y’all doing? Leave that boy alone!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Shit, let’s go, Liam!” Elijah pulled him off of him and didn’t give him a chance to decide as they ran away to avoid getting scolded by Ava’s own father, with her trailing behind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Father, he's the one who helped me.” She said as Hongjoong slowly got off the ground rubbing his side. Her father went over to him and helped the boy up, dusting off his clothes as he gave him a once over. “ You okay boy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Yes sir, I’m fine,” Hongjoong answered sullenly as he was upset with himself at how he couldn’t even push a single boy off of him or defend himself well. Though the bullies were both demons, he still felt like he should have done </span>
  <em>
    <span>some </span>
  </em>
  <span>type of damage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Boy, I must thank you for helping my daughter out. We were worried sick when she didn’t get home in time and she rushed for me to go help you. I appreciate your efforts lad, especially against some demon brats.” Her father gave him a solid pat on his shoulder and offered him a firm smile that registered as genuine to Hongjoong’s mind as he smiled and nodded his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Nobody was gonna do anything, so I decided to step in. I can’t be a bystander.” Hongjoong says as he watches her father lift up and offer a hand to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Come on lad, I’ll be taking you home. It is the least I can do.” He waited for Hongjoong as the boy stared at the offered hand before grabbing it and nodded his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Thank you, sir.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Age 16</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ How many times do we have to see you come back home with these cuts and bruises?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong was currently standing in front of his furious father; his mother sitting at the dinner table with a hand over her mouth as he could feel her trail down each mark that was left on him from his earlier fight with Liam and Elijah. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His lip was busted and he could taste copper whenever he licked his lips. He had a purplish bruise fanning over his left eye and down his cheek. If he lifted his shirt then he knew very well there would be the same colored bruises across his chest and stomach cause whenever he flexed, he felt pain. He had some scratches on his arms and legs from their claws as they tried to pull him back to their fight. Hongjoong knee he looked terrible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Father, I’m not picking these fights because I want to. They give me no choice.” Hongjoong spoke as he lifted his head to look like his father. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Most of these fights happen because you're so naive and quick to save someone. They’re demons boy! You’re running into a battle that you can’t win.” His father yelled once again and his choice words only made his anger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ So I’m just supposed to mind my business and carry on with my day when my intervention could have helped or saved somebody from those dastardly bullies?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ What are you, some kind of martyr?! You will die if you keep doing that! Do you even think about how I and your mother feel every time you leave this home and come back all marked up like this?! You leave your mother crying each time you come back like this!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong glances over at his mother and she quickly held her head down, out of view for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know that he made his mother cry. That was the last thing that he wanted. His anger nearly simmered down until he listened to his father’s next group of choice words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Of course you don’t even care about her tears. All you ever care about are those frightful demons and that hexed girl and her father!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Ava and her father have nothing to do with this and they are nice people!” Hongjoong yelled, his father surprised at his outburst but not enough to answer him back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Ever since you helped that cursed daughter of his, all this bad crap has been happening to you! You should have stayed away from that devil of a daugh-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ STOP DISRESPECTING MY FRIEND!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The house went silent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mother wasn’t expecting it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His father wasn’t expecting it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong himself wasn’t expecting this and neither was he expecting the smack that he felt across his cheek. Something hard enough to make his head follow the direction of it and shocking him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ You don’t get to tell me what I can say about anyone. You're just a child! You don’t understand anything yet.” His father pointed his finger and Hongjoong looked up at him, and anger boiling inside that he didn’t want to explode so with a quick glance at his mother; he turned on his heel and ran out the door, ignoring his mother’s calls for him to wait.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong’s feet followed no real direction but yet they guided him to a spot that he knew all too well. Running through the thick foliage, branches, and bushes scratching his body and all, but not caring in the slightest. He looked up to see the trees starting to lessen and see the opening up ahead. His running started to slow as legs were screaming at him to stop and when he finally did, he took a big intake of air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walked up to the small lake that was in a certain area of their town. Many knew of the space but rarely visited it and Hongjoong found it to be the perfect spot for when he wants to rest and relax. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong’s mind was jumbled from the argument with his father. He was a stern man, but he has never in his life struck him, let alone on the face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe he was wrong. He shouldn’t have yelled at him like that. But then again, he couldn’t just stand there and let his very own father belittle and berate a close friend and their family when he knows nothing of them. His father was just another person who feared and despised Ava and her family. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t until after helping Ava that he realized that the women in her family were bound to be untouchable in their normal human lives. They can be punched, kicked, and stabbed but they will always heal. Any wounds that manage to take damage would be afflicted onto the said person who harmed them. The men in their families were not blessed with the same capabilities but were given extra strength in order to protect the family's women. They can only die from natural causes and old age. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, people would think it’s witchcraft and they are nothing but a cult when they hear something like that. Hongjoong knows how little of a population his town has, let alone to have any supernatural beings here as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But after being around them for dinner, market trips or just hanging out, he knew that they weren’t bad people and if they weren’t so scared of them, they would understand as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong sighed as he kicked off his boots, rolling his pants legs up to his calf as he got close to the edge on the bank before sitting down and seeping his feet under the cool water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe it was the dark skies or the quiet area that he was surrounded by, but Hongjoong wouldn’t stop thinking about the argument with his father.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ How can he get mad at me for something like that?” Hongjoong sucked his teeth as he created a ripple in the water. “ It could have been much worse.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Worst like what?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong snapped his head around to see Ava slowly walking towards him. She adjusted her dress as she leaned down to take off her shoes as well, placing them gently beside his before joining him on his left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ What are you doing here?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I couldn’t sleep so I wanted to stop by here.” She answered as she wiggled her toes under the water’s surface.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Does your old man know about you being here?” Hongjoong snickers as he felt her push on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ He’s asleep. I couldn’t rest, so I came here but I wasn’t expecting to see you. I thought you went home.” Ava leaned forward to look at his face, quickly noticing how sullen he became. She also took notice of the wounds over his body as well.“ Hongjoong what happened? Your parents didn’t do this to you right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ No, they didn’t. I got ambushed but Liam and Elijah again, but my father did strike me across the face.” Hongjoong wrapped his arms over his bent legs, resting his head on them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I’m sorry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong swiftly turned around to see Ava hanging her head down as well, her brown locks covering the side of her faces. “ I’m guessing they blamed me again for everything that happened. I mean, they aren’t wrong.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong was quick to reach his arm over and pull her body to his, her head now resting in his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Ava, you know very well that I don’t blame you for Liam and Elijah targeting me. They just do it because they get the most fun out of messing with one of the few humans that aren’t scared of them.” Hongjoong said, looking out at the water watching the fish underneath the water surface. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Did he mention my family being witches and what not?” She laughed bitterly, hearing this multiple times before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Yeah he said it and that’s how I got smacked. I hate hearing him talk about you guys when y’all are nice people and are misunderstood too often.” Hongjoong pouted a bit and it made Ava smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She lifted her head up to look at him, “ I really lucked out in meeting a boy like you Hongjoong. Most people are wary of me or stay clear of my family, but even after knowing about us, you stayed my friend and hung out with me for years now and it really makes me happy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong turned his head to look at the genuine smile on her face and soft eyes that stared at him. Something about it made Hongjoong’s heart skip and he was a bit confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Out of the years that he knew Ava, he never felt like this before and he didn’t understand why he would feel it now. It felt...weird. She was a friend right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava lowered her head and gave him a smile, a different one that he didn’t understand. “ Well, everything will work out for both of us. I can feel it. We will be happy and live our lives without worrying about judgment.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong snorted, “ You sound so positive about that. Are your family’s psychics as well.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ You may never know. Just like the townspeople said, our family has many untold powers.” She gave a wiggle of her brows that caused Hongjoong to burst with laughter, contagious, and affect Ava as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the laughter died down, Hongjoong leaned back against the grass, “He’ll understand one day. They all will hopefully. People are quick to judge other species that aren't human or nonhumans look down on humans just because they happen to be weaker. I hate it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava maid down next to him, arms behind her head, “ I wish people would think like you Hongjoong. Maybe it’s because of how small the town is. We don’t really get demons or any mythical species here so of course, they would fear them. But other cities and the bigger worlds have more of them coexisting and that just something we don’t have.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ You have a point. We basically live in the most barren of towns that are the majority of humans. Their behavior is expected but I still don’t like it.” Hongjoong retorted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I don’t either Hongjoong, but we can’t change everyone’s way of thinking,” Ava said with a sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Yeah, I know,” Hongjoong mumbled before glancing over to Ava. “ How long do you plan to layout here?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ How long do you want me to stay?” Ava looked over at Hongjoong and he gave her a grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Just a little while longer.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Age 18</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong has accidentally made a name for himself over the years and it wasn’t particularly for a good reason.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong was known by the usual townies of being a magnet for the nonhumans and demons; species that the people ultimately feared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He never stopped hanging out with Ava and her ‘witchcraft’ family and never planned to stop, despite his father being against it to the fullest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whenever nonhumans came to stop by in this town, whether it was for a few nights or just passing by, Hongjoong never missed an opportunity to talk to them or welcome them to here. Most of them found comfort in him as the boy’s friendly attitude never seemed forced from fear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Liam and Elijah were still here and bullying Hongjoong more than ever to the point where it didn’t feel like bullying and more like targeting. The pair didn’t really bother anyone else besides Hongjoong anymore. He never had to save or help anyone else with them two, so he had no reason to even socialize with them. But they clearly didn’t see it that way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong could be shopping for food for the house and they would randomly appear and smash all of their goods before disappearing just as quickly. The shop owner was usually sympathetic to him as it was an older woman of the town and gave him new goods, free of charge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could be helping out some of the older townspeople who aren’t capable of doing things anymore and randomly get beat up by the duo and everyone has no choice but to watch because they still feared them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His visits to the town's doctor were frequent and he knew that he was concerned and frustrated that Hongjoong came again to his home, covered in wounds for the same reasons.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But of course, of the years, Hongjoong’s home life has also been as tough as his life outside the house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He and his father would argue quite often. The topics would always be about him still being around Ava or the daily fights and wounds he gets from Liam and Elijah. Everything about him gets told back to his father, so by the time he steps foot in the house, the arguments can begin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mother being the only solace in the home as she would be the one to stop the arguments and at least try to speak with Ava, at least a wave if she does see her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dinner time was awkward and tense when they had a fight earlier on. Both of them were too stubborn to apologize to each other and little talk sounded forced, so it was better not to speak at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So when his father finished his dinner, he pushed his chair out abruptly, startling them both as he announced how he was going out. When his mother asked where, he gave no answer and simply left, slamming their door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong stared in the direction his father left before hearing soft cries that made his head whip around. There was a sight he wished he never had to see. Watching his mother cry; her hand covering his mouth as he watched the tears stream down her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Mother…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I’m sorry my love. I don’t mean to cry in front of you, but the changes that happened underneath this roof, I cannot stand. So many nights we have dinners like this and it hurts because it never used to be this way.” She shakes her head as she tries to wipe the tears, only to be replaced with new ones.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ You shouldn’t have to say sorry to me Mother. I caused these problems in our home, not you.” Hongjoong reaches for her free hand, grabbing it tightly in his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ But I should. I can never speak up for you when you both start to argue. There are so many good things that you do for this town and its people, yet he only focuses on those two issues of his. Ava is misunderstood and I do feel bad about being among the majority that feared her family.” She said as she stood up, making Hongjoong stand up too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ But Hongjoong, I know everything seems troubling now, but your efforts aren’t going unnoticed. Your efforts are making people at least try to socialize with nonhumans and treat them better. People are less afraid of Ava and I noticed many people talking to their family now. You helped them see that Hongjoong.” She lifted her hand and cupped his cheek, Hongjoong instantly relaxing at his mother’s touch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ You’re the best son a mother could have and I mean it with my whole heart that I love you.” She smiled and Hongjoong couldn’t have rushed into her arms any quicker than he did, mumbling an “I love you too” against her shoulder as she wrapped her arms around him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong wouldn’t know what to do if she wasn’t here anymore and he doesn’t want to picture that either. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the moments Hongjoong emotions bombard him the most, his mother eased him down and he felt better after leaving her embrace. The love that they have never been rocky. A love that he knew was true to the core that he sadly didn’t feel like it was the same when it came to his father. He wanted it to be the same for both of his parents but he knows that he wouldn’t get the chance to unless his father met him halfway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong sighed as he held onto his mother even more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He can only hope now can he</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later on that week</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong was sent off again to go shopping for his home, this time inviting Ava to tag along so they could hand out afterward for a little bit before meeting up with his mother as their usual spot to go to a festival that would be held downtown, bringing a change of clothes to dress for the occasion. They went every year and the townspeople always gather there together on that day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Hongjoong was shopping as per usual, Ava helping picks out ripe fruit and veggies for them. It felt like a good day. The sun was out and shining, occasionally being covered by clouds. A warm breeze kissed everyone’s skin when it came by. The people all seemed to be in high spirits due to the holiday as well. Hongjoong believed it would be a good day that he hadn't had in a long time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If only he knew that from the shadows that he was being watched again, devilish eyes with ghoulish grins glaring at him as they prepared for a horrid surprise for him and the girl. Picturing the end result had made them grin even more, not even trying to contain their hellish features before returning into the darkness; eager to launch their plan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was around 4 pm</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sun was slowly setting, highlighting everyone in town with an orange glow. Shopping took a shorter amount of time than he expected, so Hongjoong and Ava took a slow walk to the spot that they were supposed to meet at.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ What is your mother gonna do with all of this food? Aren’t you supposed to go straight to the festival?” Ava leaned forward to look at Hongjoong as he held the bags.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ She’s helping make the feast this year, so that’s what all of this is for.” Hongjoong lifted his arm a bit to emphasize the bag before lowering it again. They slowed their footsteps as they were leaning against a corner, away from the busy foot traffic that was happening today. They both were relaxing in silence as everyone was too busy to worry about anything else going on around them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone was completely ignorant to the world, when a black shaped sphere engulfed both Hongjoong and Ava inside, leaving only the fruits and veggies behind on the ground from where they stood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ What the hell is this?!” Ava yelled, quick to grab his arm as he tried to look around for some type of exit, or try and figure out what they were in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he had a chance to figure anything out, he felt himself get snatched away from Ava and slammed to the floor, the air being knocked out of him. Just by the force alone, it almost made him pass out. He could hear his name being called close by, clearly being Ava, but his mind felt fuzzy from the sheer force of the throw.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Was that too much for the pipsqueak?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew that voice, but something was off. It sounded sinister.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Hongjoong snap out of it! Let us go!” He heard Ava scream as well as hearing another voice and some shuffling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Yeah snap out of it Hongjoong or you’ll miss all the fun.” The other voice teased with a laugh that didn’t sound human at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When it finally came to focus and his eyes started to work again. He looked in front of him to see Ava with her arms held behind her by a morphed looking Elijah. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was bigger than usual. His eyes glowing red, his nails long and pointed, his teeth sharp and so long that even when he closed his mouth, they jarred past his lips. He had a clawed hand that was pointed at Ava’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Why are you guys doing all of this? Answer me, Liam!” Hongjoong was able to speak, despite his chest feeling tight and his lungs feeling small cause he felt short of breath. Hongjoong stayed as he was as Liam leaned forward into view to show his face as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes were pitch black like that first day. His skin a bit paler in comparison with large onyx-colored horns protruding from his head and pointing to the sky. His grin seemed wider and more ghoulish as well and Hongjoong could honestly say he was terrified.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Well, pipsqueak, with this idiotic holiday that everyone gets so eager for, we both decided to be giving this year. We’ve been tormenting you for what? A good six years? That’s nothing to a demon, but that’s quite enough time for you. We caused you a lot of pain and injuries and then I and Eli got to talking one day.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shifts fully in front of him, squatting in front of Hongjoong’s face with a grin that reaches his ears. “ We realized how this all could have been avoided if little miss Ava just had agreed to my offer. What has she done for you since then? Become your friend? That’s it?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Liam’s body shook with laughter, a sound that didn’t sound human either. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ You’ve got years of injuries, bloodshed, and broken bones, all for a woman who cannot die?! Has she truly offered you nothing? No money? No sex? No nothing? Ah, but she gave you friendship and you accepted that. Are you a man after all or just a fool? It doesn’t matter what you choose, I felt some pity for your foolish self.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stalked over to where Elijah was holding Ava, her continuing to shake and move to get free. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ We decided to repay you for all the times you got injured and reflect it onto her. Now isn’t that just swell?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong eyes widened at his words. Hongjoong shook violently from his spot on the group, some invisible force around him that’s keeping the pressure of Liam’s body on him still. Hongjoong fist was clenched tight as he tried his best to move. “ Don’t do that! Don’t touch her!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Now now, you can’t deny a gift Hongjoong, that’s impolite,” Elijah said, all while making eye contact with him as he flicked his wrists, his long nails marking the left side of her face with ease. He watched Hongjoong struggle to move and it made him grin even more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ How can you be so worried about a girl who cannot die? Just sit and wait and then this will be over.” The long-nailed demon taunt, moving to her arm and slashing that too, enough for blood to leak down and stain her dress. Hongjoong watched in disgust as he saw him lift his clawed fingers to taste her blood. “ Your blood is actually quite tasty. I expect nothing but the best from a girl like you Ava.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Look, I don’t care what you guys do to me, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span> let Hongjoong go. He is just a human boy. I’ll comply with this hellish torture if you agree to let him go now.” Ava said head hung low, avoiding the gaze that Hongjoong was trying to give her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava, please.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Don’t do this for him. Don’t do anything for him. Their friendship was more than enough. He had so many good laughs, great adventures, and deep conversations with her. He didn’t need anything else from her. He was fine with what he had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong was drawn from his thoughts as he heard a yelp come from Ava, this time it was a slash to her leg. Hongjoong could see the other wounds on her body slowly heal as if they were never there, but he knew she still felt everything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong felt helpless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was trapped to the ground by an unknown force that was way stronger than him and cast by demons that have always been stronger than him. This was one of the truest of moments that he really felt utterly weak….and he hated it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I wonder….if we take off a finger or break one of these bones of yours, would they still heal just as fast or would it take longer? Would you actually feel that pain?” Liam teased, his words dropped with a poison that Hongjoong could literally sense. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elijah pulled one of her arms forward, his grip tight around her forearm as her body shook violently, trying to pull away from the two. It didn’t matter how hard she tried to hide it, Hongjoong knew she was scared. He could see the tears threatening to fall down her face and it only added fuel to this twisted and corrupted fire that the two started. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Leave her alone you damn bastards!” Hongjoong screamed, his adrenaline pumping through his body and throwing away all types of fear. He watched Liam turn with a displeased look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ What was that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I said leave her alone! You bastards have nothing better to do with your centuries-old lives than to torment humans. You could have left this town ages ago but you probably stay here cause you can’t even fight on your own against stronger demons with common sense. You pick on US HUMANS because you're too COWARD to deal with your own species! YOUR NOTHING BUT SCUM!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong’s body shifted quickly into an upright position, the moment so fast that made his reaction time slow. He still couldn’t move but now Liam was towering over him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ You really don’t know when to shut your trap now do you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt a punch to his gut that almost made him puke. His abdomen hurts and he would have slumped over if he could. Then there was a punch to his face that could have dislocated his jaw. Blood sprayed from his mouth as his head swung to the right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ You keep forgetting how weak you are. How can such a tiny and small man talk so big with no power to back them up? It's ridiculous.” He grits through his teeth before constantly throwing jabs and punches to Hongjoong that could kill him if he was given the chance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All Hongjoong could hear besides the ringing in his ears was Ava screaming, begging him to stop and Elijah just laughing away as he watched and held Ava still as Liam wouldn’t stop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was at this point, Hongjoong just expected to be knocked out and unconscious and wake up in the infirmary after a good two days. His mind clouded by black, unable to keep his eyes open anymore as his body slowly started to go limp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong started to feel guilt. He was supposed to make sure that Ava, his friend, was safe but he ended up passing out from the blunt force that was used on him. He was supposed to meet his mother and now he would be gone from where he was supposed to meet her and when she does see him, he’ll be injured to no rest. He doesn't want to see her cry again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn't know how long he was deep in his mind for, but when he came back to it, it was a completely different scene than he expected. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was standing on his own. He was facing the outskirts of the village with nothing but trees in sight. He didn’t understand what had happened since he was out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he clenched his hands, they felt wet and it wasn’t from any type of sweat. He lifted his hands up to his face and his eyes grew to the size of saucers as he saw what was on his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blood. Black blood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong’s heart stopped beating for a second as he looked down at his clothes to see they were splattered with black blood too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hongjoong?...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slowly turned around at his name being called. When he did, he saw not only Ava on the ground where he last remembered her being but his own mother who was wide-eyed with a hand over her mouth. Her body shook slightly as she drew closer, looking at the horror scene that was around him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong looked down despite not wanting to see something that made him sick to his stomach. There they were. Dead on the ground, bodies mangled and bloody and Hongjoong felt his own body shake. He looked back up to his mother, tears brimming his eyes at what this scene was implying he did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Mother I…” Hongjoong couldn’t even make it through a sentence before the tears fell from his eyes and down his blood-stained cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava swallowed down the fear and shock from the scene that she just witnessed and got up to Hongjoong, throwing a bag in his direction that he instinctively caught. It felt like gold. “ You must leave and never come back.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong couldn’t even form words so he shook his head no.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ You have no choice. Demon or not, you know the penalty for murder here. You have to flee!” Ava yelled as she heard his mother finally step forward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stared at her as she passed him a bag that had his change of clothes inside. “ My love, take this and flee. She is right. I can’t have them take you away like that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I swear mother, I don’t know what happened! They were attacking us and…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ My love, I believe you but this town won’t be so forgiving. You had a long history with them and you’ll be the first one to blame.” She said sullenly as it only made Hongjoong cry more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t like this. He didn’t like this at all. “ I don’t want to leave you two…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I’m sorry but you have no choice. Take my money and these clothes and flee far from this land. There is enough gold to have you get through the gates. The law here can only go back so far. You saved me, so allow me the chance to save you.” Ava stares deep into Hongjoong puffy eyes and he knew that she was right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked over at his mother who he wanted to hug so badly but he knew that he was covered in blood. He could tell she wanted to do the same and it ate them up inside for not being able to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I love you Hongjoong. I hope you find something better for yourself out there. I only wish for the best.” The tears rolled down her wrinkled face as he forced himself to turn away from her or more tears would fall from his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Travel towards the mountains. Look for the serpent symbol that’s engraved in stone. Follow them to get healed by the man who’s there. Tell them of my family and the name ‘Panacea’ he should heal you properly. Now go before someone comes down this path.” Ava instructed giving him a slight push to get his feet moving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong has glanced back between them one more time before turning on his heel and running through the forest, never turning back once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took 3 days for Hongjoong to reach the mountains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even though he ran from his home town originally and didn’t look back, once he stopped to rest, he broke down completely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn't know what happened and he’ll never get a chance to know how everything ended up like that because he knew very well that if he went back that he would be a deadman. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he simply bathed at a nearby waterfall that was enclosed off by thick trees and vines. The moon shining through the branches as he stripped from his blood-soaked clothes on the back and walked right into the water. It was rather cool compared to the summer’s heat and the water slightly irritating the wounds on his body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong knew he must hurry there before his wounds got worse. He can only hope and pray that Ava was true to her words about this healer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His bathe was short as he got out and finally decided to put on his dirty clothes once more just in case he wounds bleed from the exertion his body may endure. He carried the bag his mother gave him and the bag of gold was thrown into it as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He glanced back in the direction that he had come before looking at the vast mountains that were in front of him. He had to pay close attention now as he had to search for that serpent sign.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He saw no signs on the walk there, hoping that his tired eyes didn’t miss it by mistake as he continued to walk. He felt his wounds sting and ache as he moved even more. His body was screaming for him to stop but he couldn’t. He must be healed before he does anything else. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong reaches the base of the mountain and touches the cool stone. He looked around and saw no sign just yet so he decided to walk around to see what he could find.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walked alongside the mountain at its base, eyes tracing its surface until his eyes stopped when they caught something engraved in the side of the mountain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He moved forward to let his fingertips touch it, they followed the coils of the engraved snake along the walls and looked forward to seeing that there were more. He weakly followed the signs as he started to see them more frequently, all until he saw an entrance that literally went inside the massive mountain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hesitantly, he walked inside, staying close to the wall as he went deeper inside, the light slowly started to disappear and Hongjoong was quickly getting anxious. He wouldn’t be able to see in front of him in a few minutes and he really wasn’t in the best conditions to fight anything that comes his way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Hello? Is there anyone in here?” Hongjoong announces, not wanting to startle the healer inside. He wasn’t sure if this supposed healer was there or not, but Ava seemed to be right so far so he wanted to believe that she was right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He got his answers when light erupted from the depths of the cave and revealed a drape that seemed to be placed there that covered a section of the cave. That wasn’t what stopped him from moving forward. What stopped him was the multiple of snakes that seemed to cover the entrance of it and Hongjoong didn’t dare move. He looked up when he saw an older man pull the drape back and stared at him. The man had dark brown hair that was wild and unruly as well as a matching mustache and beard of the same caliber. He was dressed in some worn in clothes and looked particularly irritated with Hongjoong’s presence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ It would be your best to leave here child. These serpents aren’t too kind to the people here.” He warned as he was about to turn around to leave him alone. Hongjoong swallowed before speaking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I heard that I can get healed by someone here, sir.” Hongjoong saw the man stop in his tracks before he continued to speak, “ I’m wounded and I wanted to know if your that healer?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slowly turned around to face him again, “ Boy I don’t know what you’ve heard, but you’ve heard wrong. I ain’t the healer you're looking for.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But my friend told me I can seek help if I come here specifically. She said you know of her family and she’s been right so far so you must be the healer she speaks of.” Hongjoong couldn’t afford to not be wrong. He can still feel the aches and pains in his body so he can only hope that he’ll get healed because he might not be able to make it back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I’m sorry to tell you, but I’m not a healer.” The man said once more as he started before he started to walk back into his corner of the world as Hongjoong tried to find anything to say to keep him from leaving. But then his mind clicked as he remembered the last thing Ava had told him before he left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Panacea!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man stopped walking, “ How do you know that name boy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ She told me that if I mentioned that name and her family that you would help me,” Hongjoong states once again, hoping that he said the right things this time. “ Sir, I really need some healing. I won’t survive out there if I go. I was forced to leave my town and I know of no other parts of this area. I would really appreciate the help.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong slowly got onto his knees and bowed deeply, resting his forehead against the cool stone as he tried to ignore the pain in his side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Get up boy. You're truly in luck for that friend of yours.” He grumbled as Hongjoong heard a sound and when he looked up, he saw that the snakes between the two had created a path for him to walk to the little makeshift area he created.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong walked inside and the man directed him to a chair and made him sit down. He brought over some ointment that he had as well as some bandages. “ Remove the shirt boy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong did what asked without a fuss as the mysterious man literally patched him back together. They both said silently beside the few commands he gave to him. Hongjoong tried his best to not wince at getting his wounds checked out, but his slight discomfort did not go unnoticed by the older man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ How do you get these wounds? These don’t look like they were caused by a blade.”  He asked as he washed his hands after he finished bandaging him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ They were caused by a demon…” Hongjoong said, his eyes cast another way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, then you're quite lucky that they didn’t finish you off. You would have died from the wounds, if not from the infection that they caused.” He informs, even though Hongjoong really didn’t need him to tell him that. He really didn’t want to think about anything involving that incident because it would only bring bad memories.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He noticed his silence and decided not to speak on that topic no more. “ Well, you should be all healed up soon. That ointment I placed on them should work well. Just take it easy for now and you should be as good as new.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong stood up and he admittedly felt tens times better than before. “ I’m deeply grateful for your help sir,” Hongjoong reached into the bag that held the pieces of gold inside, “ Here take some in pay for the-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ No need for that boy. You don’t have to pay for anything. You can thank that friend of yours for that.” He dried his hands as Hongjoong looked down at the gold before placing a few pieces down in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I said there was no need to pay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I’m doing this because I want to. Regardless of my friend, you could have told me to scram, but you didn’t. So for you ultimately saving my life, I want to give this to you.” Hongjoong stood his ground as he laid the pieces out on the table and closed his bag once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older man gave him an unreadable look before he gave a small chuckle. “ You're a different type of boy I see.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong nodded his head, a small smile gracing his lips as he threw on the other shirt he had and placed everything back in the bag he was carrying. Throwing it over his shoulder, Hongjoong faced the man once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Thanks again for healing my wounds. It’s deeply appreciated.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ It was nothing.” The man said as he turned back around as Hongjoong was starting to leave, pushing past the drape before stopping. “ What is it, lad?” The man asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Sir, What is your name?” Hongjoong glanced back as he watched the man turn back around to face him, leaning against the table in the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ The name is Asclepius.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>~</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After being healed from the healer that Ava had told him about, Hongjoong had slowly made his way to travel to a town that was miles away from his hometown. He managed to find some nice people who exchanged some food and small amounts of cash for him to do some of their workloads at the tiny farm they owned. They were sweet enough to feed him and give him water to cleanse himself and he was honestly grateful for their sympathy for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He worked for them until he earned enough money for himself to get through those fancy portals that he always heard stories about; the ones that allow people to travel from different worlds and countries, prices varying depending on the distance you travel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just wanting to gain enough money to be able to put some distance between his town’s officials because he knew that they would eventually look for him in the neighboring towns. So he was quick to say his fair wells to the nice family and pitched himself a ride and left the town after a month and separated himself farther from the world that he once knew. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reaching the station that was filled with hundreds of demons, humans, and other species alike. Hongjoong had wide eyes as he stood there amazed at the scene in front of him. Staring at the dozens of terminals with cities listed in above them. He watched people enter and leave rapidly and the whole place just seemed to flow well with no issues. It was also that moment that Hongjoong had realized that he has no real direction to go. He just knew that he had to leave the country he was in for another in order for him to survive and avoid death at the hands of the people he once knew. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked around and surveyed the walls as he happened to notice a few pictures of men, women, and creatures who weren’t allowed to leave due to wanted arrest, and thankfully, he didn’t see a picture of him up there yet. His town was on the outskirts of this country and he doubts they would think he would travel far, so if there was any good time to leave, it would be now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong observed the lines as he held his only source of money to be properly spent on a destination. After walking for a few minutes, he stopped beside a line that had many humans and nonhumans happily in line, waiting for the portal to be open for them to pass through. It looked like a great place, with a deep breath he walked over to a small group of humans and gently tapped one of their arms. The young man turned around with a smile as he stared at Hongjoong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Yes?” He had a bright smile as he stared down at him, “ Is there something that you need?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Um, do you know how much the fare is? It’s my first time traveling.” Hongjoong gave a tiny smile at the tall man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Oh! It’s just 20 gold coins lad. You go to the booth back there and tell them that you want a ride to Crescent Hill and pay and they’ll give you a slip and you show that to show that you paid.” He explains as he points towards the back of the line and he could see a booth that looked relatively short.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Thank you so much, sir.” Hongjoong thanked and the nice man just waved his hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ It’s Seokmin and I hope you enjoy Crescent Hill. It’s a splendid place. Also, you might want to hurry because the portal for this will be opening in about 10 minutes and it won’t be open for a few more hours.” He explains with a smile as Hongjoong slightly runs back to pay for his slip. He gave the woman behind the counter his gold coins and he was quick to thank her for the slip and rushed to the back out the line behind some group of fairies that would smile and giggle at Hongjoong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong couldn’t believe that he was really leaving this place. He felt a wave of sadness that was so vast that he knew an enhanced sense of smell creature could smell it a mile away. He truly didn’t want to leave, but his imprisonment would be inevitable if he stays. He wanted to stay with his mother and even his father, despite the fights and arguments that they had. He didn't want to leave Ava behind either. She was his moral of support and he was hers. She helped him and he helped her. Their friendship was strong and he didn’t want to leave her especially with what had happened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Portal for Crescent Hill is now OPEN! Have you slip out to show in order to pass through!” An older man working the portal said as he pulled a switch and he watched the circular frame that was flat against the wall had turned to life as whites, blues and purple spun around as it opened and he directed people inside it. The line started to move and then the feeling started to really hit him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong knew that he couldn’t turn back now and he just had to deal with the cards he had been dealt with. As much as he wants to stay, he knows he must leave, but will try to visit if he could, but that probably can’t happen anytime soon. He didn’t care how long it would take for him to see them again, but he swore that he will see them again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong held his slip out and the older man waved him to go through, him entering a new stage of his life and leaving behind the stage that he was forced to leave too soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>~</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s been six months so far in Crescent Hill.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong has stayed here and technically became a permanent resident of Crescent Hill since that day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he came through, he was greeted with this beautiful city that was brimming with life and creativity. The city was decoratively built in a way that enhanced the nature around it. Varies plants hanging or planted by many homes and shops, giving him a more welcoming feel. What really took Hongjoong away was the hundreds, maybe thousands of humans, demons, creatures, and anything in between, socializing with each other with a pleasant smile and atmosphere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His town was always afraid of demons or worried about any nonhuman, but everyone looked so comfortable to be here and maybe that’s why Hongjoong stayed there so long. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But his life wasn’t easy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong struggles to stay afloat in the town. The prices were higher than the ones in his town, which meant he had to try and work harder in order to survive. He tried his best to find work, but most of the jobs turned him down because he was either too young or too small. When did happened to find a job, it didn’t pay so much, but he was grateful that he was able to have money to eat something for the day. At some points, Hongjoong had to sit there by the streets, his palms open, hoping someone could give him some money. Some days better than others but he barely had much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When it rained, he had to hide under bridges or any structure that offered him cover, but that didn’t stop him from getting cold or possibly getting sick. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And this happened in the first six months of him coming here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong was starting to believe that he should have stayed in the tiny town before he left to hold onto more money with the prices here, it would have disappeared just as quickly. He started to believe that it would be better going back until the gods must have heard his prayers and sent him something to help him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That something was a man named Eden.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eden spotted multiple times when he would sit in the streets. Always seeing Hongjoong but Hongjoong never seeing him. He always noticed the younger boy sitting there on the ground by himself, even on those rainy days. So one day, when the sun was a bit unforgiving, the man approached him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Don’t have a home?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong looked up at the man with black hair as he shielded his eyes from the rays to see him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ No, I don’t have one,” Hongjoong said to the man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ How about your family? You can’t go to them?” The man pushed on he shifted his pressure onto his other leg, hands in his pockets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe it was the sun beaming down onto his face and the sweat coming down his face and neck, but Hongjoong was quite irritable. “ Why does it matter to you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man gave a laugh, “ You have a point, but I was asking you for a reason.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong gave him a look as the strange man started to speak some more. “ You look like a man who works hard and clearly someone who needs some money and a home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong gave him a serious look as he listened to his words. “ I’m listening.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I own a tavern with a few rooms above my business and I happen to have a spare. Work there and do well and you can stay there. That sounds like an offer that you can’t really refuse.” Eden shrugs his shoulders as he stares at Hongjoong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ And you just happen to be nice enough to offer me this?” Hongjoong was skeptical of all of this. He never saw this man a day in his life and something about him seemed off. But still, he was offering him a home and a place to work for the time being until he decides to move somewhere else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Well, you could say no and leave it at that. I don’t have to help you, but I've seen you out here enough times and seen you try to work and struggle to stay afloat. You don’t even have to stay here for long, but it would give you a nice start for anything else that you would want to do.” The man started to walk away from Hongjoong, his back facing him as he turned his head to speak once more, “ Do you want to come or not? I’m not waiting for you, so make your choice now.” He started to walk away from Hongjoong and the boy had to decide if it was the right choice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, what did he have to lose?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong shot up from his spot on the ground and rushed to close the distance between the two and Hongjoong couldn’t see the smirk on his face as he heard the boy follow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong ended up staying at the tavern he owned for a while. He found out the man's name was Eden and he wasn’t as bad as he thought he was. He didn’t get along with everyone, more so because of his no bullshit attitude and blunt words, but he was a cool person. The room he offered was good and had a bathroom attached and it was actually nice for him to have for himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eden had him working as a server at his tavern and allowed him to keep his tips that he would happen to get from the patrons of the establishment. The atmosphere there was a bit loud and rambunctious at times but Hongjoong found it comforting to him a bit more than he expected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eden had helped him out more than he expected. He made sure to teach him well when it came working at his tavern and most of the usuals who came there were very forgiving if he happened to mess up, which was rare. Eden even showed him how to make a few drinks and even let him taste a few despite him not being of age for the town to drink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, Eden wasn’t perfect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eden had got to where he was now because not only was he working, but he admitted to Hongjoong that he had pickpocketed from people and travelers in order to get the money for this place and occasionally does it to pay for other expenses that he needs for the tavern. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong wasn’t surprised by hearing this because he did originally think something about Eden was off and maybe it was because the man was a thief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ How much did you steal?” Hongjoong asked him with a cup of ale inside, sipping it as the older man spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Enough to get me this place and a few more nice things,” Eden smirked as he downed the rest of his own drink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong watched the man pour himself some more of his own supply before he formulated the question that left his mouth next.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Teach me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eden nearly choked on his ale. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ What was that?” He stared at him with slight confusion and disbelief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Teach me how to do that. To steal. If it worked for you, then it can work for me.” Hongjoong insisted. The idea of stealing was something that came up in his mind a while ago when he first came to Crescent Hill, but Hongjoong never had stolen anything in his life. He worked hard to get things that he wanted, so he felt bad when the idea popped up in his mind. But with no income or any type of support like his family and friends, always having to beg for food and money or beg for some type of work. After a while, when living like that, you're gonna think of something like that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ You sure want to learn how to do something like that? It’s not easy Hongjoong. It’s not a forgiving type of habit. You mess up and you're done. You’ll get beaten up, thrown in jail and your life is over.” Eden points at him as he proceeds to drink some more before sitting it down, “Are you willing to do something like that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong knew of the risk of it all. He knew that he could potentially mess up and still get thrown in prison for a different reason than the one he ran from. His life could crumple even more than it had and Hongjoong knew that he wouldn’t be able to deal with that. But Hongjoong believed he could do it. He’ll do a little bad to get something good. No, he wasn’t naive, but he tried the right ways, so maybe trying something bad would work better. Even for a little bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I’m willing to do it for a little bit. I know of the rest and it won’t be the first time I’ve run from something that happened in my life.” Hongjoong said a bit bitterly as he gave a stiff smile to Eden.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you dealt with something bad Hongjoong, I don’t know of what extreme, but I know it must have been enough for you to leave. I won’t force you to tell me because if you wanted to, you could have said something by now. But you're young, if you mess up, you have a long life in prison. I would prefer that you just wait it out instead of picking pockets.” Eden says to him in a more serious tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ But-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Look Joong, I would rather you do better than me cause I had many instances where I could have been beaten, arrested, or close to losing my fingers. It’s not fun. I just want you to be completely serious about it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong gave a laugh as he poured himself some more ale. “ You sound so concerned about me and it’s actually quite nice to hear.” He teased, laughing as Eden plucked his arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Look, you’ve done good and I see some good potential in you, so I don’t want you fucking anything up, but if you really want to, then I’ll teach you. But remember I can’t save you if you get caught. When that happens then you are on your own. Do you understand?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Yes, I understand,” Hongjoong answered and he watched his lips up at the ends before raising his glass and HongJoong did the same.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I hope you pay close attention because you can’t have any mistakes with me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eden hits his glass with a tap and they both raise them into the air before drinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Age 21</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong has been living in Crescent Hill for three years now. Not growing any more than before, but Hongjoong has definitely grown and became a different person than what his friends and family once knew.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong still worked and lived at Eden’s tavern. His usuals now are remembering him and enjoying the boy’s company more often when he serves them. Hongjoong just became a new part of the tavern and soon everyone just treated him well, tipping him often or giving him a chance at extra work for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eden had become somewhat of a big brother for Hongjoong. He supported him, gave him a place to say, a job, and honestly some great advice when he really needed it. Yeah, he wasn’t the ideal type of role model, but he did well for when it came to it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At this point, Hongjoong has somewhat become a mini version of Eden. Well, his younger self.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eden taught him how to pickpocket and to his and Eden's surprise, he was quite skilled at the act. Hongjoong wasn’t too proud to know that he had the potential to steal, especially when that wasn’t his goal in life, but for the time being, he needed it to get by. By doing this from time to time and working, Hongjoong was able to live comfortably in a beautiful city.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sometimes Hongjoong wanted more than what he needed, just to have some gold and jewels in safekeeping for any type of scenario. Eden had warned him about being too aggressive and frequently stealing from people because once he becomes more greedy, he’ll mess up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong understood completely, but maybe it was because he never had a chance to have money like that back home. Hongjoong happened to have a taste for the goal and he just can’t help coming back for seconds, thirds, and maybe fourths.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he didn’t keep all the money to himself. He started to help Eden pay for the tavern and for other expenses of the place. Eden would always complain and tell him that he didn’t need to, but accepted the kind offering better still. He owes the man a lot and he always tries his best to give him something just to show his appreciation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, Hongjoong knew he should slow down but he’s greediness was at an all-time high as prices were raised for the property that Eden owned. Eden hasn’t been having as many customers in the recent months, so that next payment could leave him broke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong wanted to help. He didn’t want him to struggle. So he went out that day, a tan-colored cap draped over his shoulders with the hood down. Wearing his usual outfit, he came down the steps, ready to go outside when Eden called him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ You going </span>
  <em>
    <span>shopping</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” He was cleaning some glasses, eyeing the boy as he knew all too well what he was doing. He would have flat out asked if he planned to steal, but since there are customers today, he chose a neutral word instead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Yes. I promise not to be too long.” Hongjoong told him nonchalantly, having this conversation with him before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Be safe.” He yelled as Hongjoong went to the door, the boy stopping before he went through the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I will.” He gave a firm smile before heading out into the busy city. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was crowded as usual and that was perfect for the boy. It’s easier to get away from people by getting lost in the crowd and add Hongjoong’s height to it and he could easily lose people.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong just walked aimlessly, observing species and their belongings, trying to figure out who could offer him a good catch. He watched and watched until his eyes landed a maroon-colored bag on someone’s hip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong’s eyes grew as he noticed the decorative bag, tied with a string that had this beautiful purple gem in front of it that he knew cost a fortune. The bag even looked heavy with gold and he knew he had to grab it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stared up to see the man’s back towards him as he walked with a partner, idle chatter that Hongjoong couldn’t hear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slowly got closer to the pair, eyes watching their moments as he kept glancing down at the bag.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His stomach started to churn, filling with uneasiness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something was off and he couldn’t put his finger on it. He knew you should’ve backed off but he really needed the money. There was a possibility that Eden could lose the tavern and after all the stuff that the man did for him, he couldn’t let that happen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong shook his head and continued on. He couldn’t turn back from this no matter how badly he feels the need to turn back on his heels and find a new target.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He etched closer and closer until he could almost hear him talk. The men were still oblivious to his presence as he slowly brought up his hood to cover his face. The last thing he needed was to be identified.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He glanced at the bag once more and noticed how to lose it looked in his hip, it should be easy! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong bumped into the man, effortlessly grabbing the bag and bowing his head, “ I’m so sorry about that sir! I should watch where I’m going.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong forced his voice to sound deeper as he kept bowing until he heard the man’s voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ You’re forgiven.” The man spoke and Hongjoong bowed once more and was quick to leave, muttering his apology as he left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t believe it. He actually did it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong turned down an empty street, out of the crowd.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stole his biggest amount yet with ease and he knew it was more than enough to help with Eden’s tavern. He should be proud of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The uneasiness was his imagination, everything went perfect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or so he thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ You managed to steal from me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong nearly froze. He recognized that voice. He just heard it earlier. He didn’t dare turn back around, then they would know his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I believe you have something of mine. It would be best if you return it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong’s throat drew dry and he knew he should have just given the man his money back, but his presence was making him anxious. His fight or flight instinct took in and he felt his legs move as he ran.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ HEY!” It must have been his friend that yelled at him, but hongjoong didn’t dare look. He had to go and fast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong ran through the alleyway, feet running over the stone and back to one of the main streets, trying his best to blend in with the crowd as his heart was in his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He fucked up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He got greedy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t safe like how he told Eden.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong could feel them. Feel them still behind him so he pooped from street to street. He tried his best to stay inconspicuous in the crowd but they kept spotting him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They chased him for a while, seeming to never grow tired as his own chest started to feel tight and his legs felt like jelly. He never ran this much in his life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was scared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hasn’t been this scared since he left home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t want to be forced to leave again. He didn’t want to be forced to leave everything he ended up loving and caring behind. He wished he was safe. He wished they would just stop chasing him. He wished he could be lucky and have gotten away with his best pit yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But clearly, things never worked in his favor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong felt his shoulder get grabbed as he was slammed to the ground by one of them. The force knocking the air out his lungs as he wheezed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He struggled but the man was strong. He didn’t like this one bit. It reminded him too much of home. Of bad memories from Liam and Elijah.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ For a human, you actually ran for quite some time.” The voice said with an empty laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong felt the panic rise in his body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They weren’t human either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t find his voice in the empty alleyway. He couldn’t even find the strength to shift and move as he heard calm footsteps walk down the abandoned street, getting closure to him. His eyes shifted until they walked across his left until standing in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I’m a bit impressed,” the man in front of him started, “ You not only managed to steal from me, but you managed to outrun my advisor for quite some time.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong could barely find any words to speak. He could only listen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ We gave you the chance to return it without any problems, yet you were foolish enough to run away? Now that makes no sense now does it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong swallowed as he took a deep breath, “ Sir I’m sorry for this but I really needed this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong felt his arm get tightened from behind his back some more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ The prince didn’t ask for your excuses.” The other said and it was his words that made Hongjoong look up and face the man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dressed in a black shirt; adorned with curvy gold stencil, reminding him of branches in a tree, tucked away and underneath a white and flowy top with gold trimmings around its edges and sleeves,a sky blue design resembling the branches of a tree. Black pants that seemed to be made of the finest pieces of cloth, more gold like stencils on the top of his pants, just like the black shirt. Black boots that stopped right below his knees and the centerpiece of the delicate and unique outfit was the purple jeweled necklace he had draped across his chest. Long blonde hair draping down his face and all the way  to his waist as sapphire eyes pierced down at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, he should have better.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything about this man is regal. Even if he was oblivious to his stay here, he should have known what the damned prince of the very city he lived in looked like.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ It’s no excuse. I’m terribly sorry! I swear!” Hongjoong felt his breathing pick up. He was scared, truly scared. “ I really needed the money. I’m not from this town, so I knew not who you were! I wouldn’t have stolen from you if I knew.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ So would it have been better to steal from my citizens? My very own people?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong bit his tongue. He felt like he wouldn’t win. He knew that no matter what he said that it wouldn’t end well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Please forgive me, sir. I swear that I tried to live an honest life, but the changes in lifestyles for me has been hard for me. I tried finding work everywhere and was denied. I didn’t have enough to even go back through the portal and eat. I had no other choice.” Hongjoong had his head hanging low, the hood still resting on his head hiding his face. He doesn’t know why he tried to hide his face because either he would be killed or locked up and his head would be shown.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang had pulled the hood off of his head and lifted his head up to look at the prince in front of him, all without losing his grip on the arm he had behind Hongjoong’s back. “ Look up at the prince when he talks to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So here Hongjoong was, staring up at the blonde and blue-eyed prince and he just had the knowing feeling that he would indeed be screwed.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter explains Seonghwa’s life and upbringing and will come to the same point where Hongjoong’s chapter ended. The next chapter will continue from Joong’s POV. Also, I’m sorry for going a bit hiatus on this. It wasn’t intentional at all. I plan on continuing this more often and frequently, so please just wait for me a bit more. 2020 has been hard on me. Now that I got that all out, please enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Age 6</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa was amazed, even before anything had happened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Staying out of range and standing in the very space his mother told him to be, behind the barrier she placed as he watched her glance over at him, a smile gracing her lips and she focused back onto the pot in front of her. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the tiny object, a green glow emitting from her palms as she focused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa watched with his bright blue eyes as he saw the beautiful white lily sprout from the dirt inside without water, blooming effortlessly before him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched his mother open her eyes and smile before glancing back at him. “Isn’t it beautiful?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ It’s beautiful since mother grew it.” He cheered, a smile also gracing his cheeks as his mother laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ You can grow beautiful things like this too if you continue to practice. Are your studies going well?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Yes, mother.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what of your training? The general has been doing good?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, mother.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you at least enjoying yourself?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That question made Seonghwa’s brain confused. Did she mean fun? Was she asking if he was having fun while studying? He would rather stay with her all day if he wanted fun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Only with you mother.” He responded as he observed her face, well as carefully as a child could. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ My dearest prince, I know you are destined for the throne after your father and I know you must be shaped and defined as an ideal king even now but listen carefully,” she starts before crouching down in front of him, putting on a serious tone. “ I want you to still live a fruitful life. You will always have your duties, but I want you to enjoy life’s gifts and treasures. You will always be a prince but have fun as a boy too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa didn’t know what she meant by those words but nodded his head all the same. She would never tell him wrong and he believed every word that went past her lips. His family meant everything to him and he trusted them. How could the young boy doubt her?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Son come here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa rose from his seat as he heard his father call his name, snapping up quickly to rush over to his side. He heard his dad snicker before a smile graced his lips. “ No need for the rush. It’s not as important as you think.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His father started walking towards the balcony in the room, Seonghwa’s feet moving to catch up with his long strides. He stood after he placed his hands on the railing surrounding the suspended structure. Seonghwa walked further up and stretched his neck to stare at the same view his father was watching.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their beautiful city.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sun was setting, casting an orange glow over the city and its inhabitants. Everyone working and in their little world as far as Seonghwa could see and he loved it, staring at the place he called home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Seonghwa, I want to ask you something and I need you to answer it well. I know you are young but I’m curious.”  He starts as he looks down at the boy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>First his mother and now his father? It was weird but he didn’t question it. He knew his father meant well and told him things to know as he was to be the future king of Crescent Hill.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, father?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ What do you think makes a good king?” He asked him, trying not to laugh at his boy as he tried to think of a way to answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ A king is strong and can fight,” Seonghwa tells him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ You aren’t wrong, but it’s more than that.” His father told him as he looked back out to the city. “ Once you grow older, I shall explain more. In due time, you’ll know that it’s more than that.” He reaches out and touches his head, resting it there as Seonghwa stood beside him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa glanced up at him but said nothing as he stared back out towards the city. Whatever else there was to ruling, Seonghwa would learn it all. As the firstborn son to the king, he had to do well. Not just for him, but for the kingdom and its people, let alone the very family that trained him well to do so. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Age 10</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa was walking around aimlessly through his massive home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had finished his studies early and wanted to take a well-needed break before he goes back to the spell castor room to work on his magic once again. Studying the vast amounts of knowledge of not only their knowledge but the history, lore, knowledge, and language of the other races and creatures of lands far from their own, made his head pound. Maybe some tea would be refreshing enough for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned the corner and found one of his mother’s advisors talking to his father. Her face flushed as you could see her hurriedly telling him something that had him taken aback. Even his sharp ears couldn’t hear what they were saying, so he turned down the hall and headed towards them. “ Father, is everything okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both snapped their necks towards him, both of them glancing back before his father stepped forward and crouched down, “ Son, what brings you here? I thought you were in your studies.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I finished early and I wanted to have some tea before I went to the castor room.” He explained to him before glancing over at his mother’s advisor. She looked shaken up and overall almost scared. “ Is everything okay Miss Calen? You don’t look so good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa watched her eyes grow wide, clearly seeing the green of her eyes as she tried to open her mouth, but was incapable of forming any words. Seonghwa’s father looked behind him and spoke in her place. “Ah, Miss Calen will be okay. There was some news that she wanted to inform me about and was just overthinking the situation and I was trying to calm her down when you came around. But she’ll be okay. She is still a bit lost for words.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa turned his gaze from her and back to his father. He simply nodded his head to let his father know he understood. He watched his father stand up turning to look back at Miss Calen, “ Miss Calen, can you bring my son some tea and deliver it to the spell castor room? Would you like your usual, my son?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Yes, I would like Chamomile tea.” He answered, glancing back over to Miss Calen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a tiny smile that didn’t seem to reach her eyes, she bowed her head, “ Of course young lord. I’ll prepare the tea and a few fruits as well and bring them to the spell castor room at once.” Her voice was just as shaky as her body but she excused herself, passed the two of you, and into the direction of the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Will she be okay? Whatever is the matter with her seems to have affected her.” He asked, a tad bit concerned for the woman that aided his mother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Your concern is greatly appreciated, but she’ll be okay. Just give her some time to readjust Seonghwa. Now go head off to your next lessons. I have to meet with the general to discover some things.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Your meeting with Uncle? Is he gonna train me for battle soon?” Seonghwa asked eagerly. So far, his studies contained nothing, but history, politics, language, trading, and mastering magic. He was never taught about weaponry or fighting yet and even though he enjoys learning magic, he truly wants to know how to wield a few weapons. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ You are quite anxious for fighting it seems.” His father chuckled as he placed a hand on top of his head and ruffled his hair a tiny bit, “ We told you to wait a bit longer. Focus on your studies for right now and then we’ll discuss your arrangement for fighting. Understood?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Understood.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Good. Now I’ll be off. Study well Seonghwa.” His father turned his back towards him in the opposite direction of where Seonghwa had to head and left the boy there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa tried to replay the weird exchange that he saw but pushed it behind him as he headed off down the stairs and towards the back of their large estate. Heading down towards the castor room, his mind kept thinking back to how Calen looked. He was still a bit worried, but if his father said she’ll be okay, then he’ll take his father’s word. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reaching the wooden door, he pulled it open and looked up to see Calen standing by with his tea as well as a tray of assorted fruits for him. Once she picked up on the door opening, she turned around and bowed to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Ah, young lord! I was waiting for you. I have your tea and fruits ready for you. If the tea is no longer hot, I can go and bring you a better batch if you’d like.” Her voice was clearer this time and she didn’t seem too shaken.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ There’s no need to do that. I’ll take the tea.” Seonghwa waved her off as he walked over to his seat, reaching forward to grab the cup, watching the steam rise before blowing. Taking a small sip before smiling as he pulled the cup back. “ It tastes good. Thank you, Miss Calen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His smile brought one to her’s and he was happy that she at least looked a bit better than she did only a few minutes ago. As a woman who directly served his mother, she needed to be her best self because if she couldn’t do that, then what was the point in serving the queen of this town. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Is there anything else that you need, young lord?” Calen asked, standing with her hands crossed in front of her body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ No I should be fine, but Miss Calen, please take care of yourself well. You are a high ranked servant of the family, let alone my mother’s aid. Stay in your best shape for her sake if you could?” He sipped more of his tea as Calen was stuck as she paid attention to his words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa missed the falter in her expression as his eyes were closed, savoring the flavor of the tea before a smile returned, “ I’ll make that young lord. Please call for someone if you do need anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Understood. You're dismissed, Miss Calen.” Seonghwa says as she bowed and walked out of the room, leaving Seonghwa to himself in the vast room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa sat back in his chair as he let out a deep breath as he was able to relax in honestly one of his favorite rooms.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room was built in stone. With this section of the house being located underground, the room was mostly a deep navy blue color besides the illuminating lights that they had stretched throughout the room. The room reminded him of a starry night sky. Maybe that’s why he was so calm whenever he looked up at the ceiling. It soothed him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were bookshelves around the perimeter of the room, filled to the brim with countless magic books, filled with spells, summonings, curses, and everything in between. They all ranged from some basic spells to some of the strongest and dangerous ones that could cause many problems if they didn’t have the proper skills to cast them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Besides the table that he was sitting at in the corner of the room, adjacent to him was the couch that he would occasionally take naps on said upholstery. Then to his right was a table made from oak, solid and sturdy to make many potions and or healing aids that would be efficient for the soldiers that served the family. Materials to make said potions were stacked on a singular shelf, mostly made from natural herbs and components that were mostly found from around their estate that they kept in bulk along with a few other things. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grabbing a piece of the fruit from off of the tray and popping it into his mouth, he stood up and went to one of the bookshelves. Seonghwa scanned through the array of literature until pulling out the one for healing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walking over to the wooden table, he flipped through the pages until he was back to the last page he was at. His young eyes scanned through the words as he started to grab the ingredients from the shelf. Picking them up and placing them together before carefully following the instructions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had bowls placed on the table, measuring the ingredients as he placed them inside and mixed them thoroughly, chanting the proper words as he was watching the concoction change colors until it finally changed to a glowing light blue. Seonghwa’s eyes grew wide as he bared witness to the magic in front of him, the bright smile growing on his face as he did not hear the door open; his mother stepping inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Seonghwa how is your casting going?” She asked in a calm tone. She watched him turn around with the brightest of smiles as he ran over and pulled her arm as he spoke rapidly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mother I did it! I did it! I did it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stared at him with such loving eyes as she watched the prince crack into the young boy he was. It made her heart swell as they stepped to the table. “ You did what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I got the healing potion right! The one that is passed down!” Seonghwa yelled, pointing at the bowl. His mother looked down inside and her eyes grew wide. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Have you tested it?” His mother asked and he quickly looked around until he spotted an old plant that looked like it was close to dying from neglect as he rushed to grab it and sit it on the table. With his mother watching over him, Seonghwa poured the contaminants of the bowl over the plant before waiting as he set the bowl down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both stood there and waited for some time before they saw the plant glow the same color as the potion, watching it grow back into its healthier and stronger self. It’s stalk straightening and the lush greens becoming bright once more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa could only stare at his achievement as he heard his mother congratulate him, hugging him from behind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Achievements like these always gave him the hope he needed. It always gave him the hope to know that he can become a great king as long as he keeps these up. He will become a worthy man for the throne and a worthy son that his parents will be proud of. He is a worthy prince and son of the family and he plans to bring nothing, but honor to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Age 12</b>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa was roaming the halls of their estate and for once, he could admit he was bored out of his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The usual instructor was sick so that was canceled and he had no replacement instructor for the day, so his morning was free for the first time in a while. He was happy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As much as he loves his studies, sometimes he struggles to get up in the morning and if he could, he would rather sleep in, just a few times. Despite his body being accustomed to rising in the early morning, he still would prefer to just sleep in a little while longer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So here he was, roaming around the halls after finishing a late breakfast that he quite enjoyed. He walked past the large windows, revealing his beautiful city, admiring the structures and all of its inhabitants. It was then when he was looking through the glass that he had decided to go outside to the gardens instead. The fresh air among the countless flowers that grow there would do him some good to relax.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa agreed to finally head down towards the garden, quickly heading down the steps. He was greeted by many of his father’s staff, all that he responded to with a nod as he finally made it to the last door that led to the back of their home. Taking in a deep breath, feeling calmer already as the smell of the pink peonies that met him at the entrance before he slowly started walking down the path, quietly enjoying the pleasant smells that hit his noses, the gentle wind making his blonde hair flow back and out of his face. He enjoyed it, welcomed it even as he felt his shoulders relax as he aimlessly walked through the garden.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa had felt quite at ease for the first time in a while. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Until he heard the familiar voice of his mother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How could you?! After everything that we went through, how can you do this to me?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa stopped in his tracks. He knew very well if he got any closer he would be detected. If it weren't for their yelling, he would struggle more to hear them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ It wasn’t meant to happen like this, my love.” Seonghwa heard his father say, trying to be a voice of reason. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ What wasn’t meant to happen? I wasn’t supposed to find out yet? I wasn’t meant to be told by my maid of 15 years that she has been sleeping with my husband for many years and I’m just finding out now?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa’s heart dropped to his stomach. He never heard his mother’s voice like that before. She sounded so angry. So sad. So broken.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ It wasn’t supposed to happen like this at all. I swear that I love you. Truly you are everything a man would want and you complete me and make me whole. I know what I did was wrong, but there is truth in my words. You are the love of my life.” Seonghwa watched his father move closer to her, cupping her cheek in his hand as he saw the tears fall from her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ You say that I’m everything that you wanted, but I’m still not enough for you,” She pushed his hand away avoiding his gaze as more tears fell. “ You know what’s amusing? I knew something was off. Calen became so anxious around me. Whenever you came around, I sensed how nervous she got whenever you entered the room. I noticed a change in her aura and everything, but I never asked. It wasn’t my business. I couldn’t put my finger on it until today when I looked at her daughter. Her innocent child Estel who is now two and is a bastard child that belongs to my HUSBAND AND MOST TRUSTED MAID!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa watched his father try to calm her down and shush her and she pushed him back with enough force that he nearly stumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ </span>
  <b>Don’t </b>
  <span>you try to quiet me? You have no right to do so after all the pain that you caused me and I’m just supposed to smile and happily accept such infidelity. Well please listen well, my king, I will not easily sit here and accept a heartless apology. Not only did you have an affair with someone close to me and someone I trusted, but you also gave her a child that now carries half of your blood and you both kept it a secret from me. I knew she was pregnant and offered to aid her in labor yet Calen denied it, but now I understand why.” The laugh she gave afterward was so empty as she looked at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mother’s smile was so emotionless. Seonghwa's heart started to twist inside his chest as he stared at her face. He never witnessed her in such a state and the fact that it was his father who had made her become like this. His mother was such a compassionate, noble, and elegant woman that everyone adored and respected. She was reserved and well skilled in magic more than his father. Yet here she was. Somber and distressed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ You have every right to be upset with me. Every reason to be furious with me and her for what we have done. I should have stopped it long ago or should have never acted on it at-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ When did it first start?” Her gaze was down and her voice was low.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would you ask m-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Answer my question and do not lie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was silence between the two for some time before his father spoke. His voice is barely audible  “ During your pregnancy…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She quickly looked up at him and he saw his mother quickly try to swing her fist up to hit him, but he easily caught it as fresh tears slide down her cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ You’ve been laying in the same bed as her since my belly swelled with our son?! While I was bedridden from carrying our boy, while I was dealing with the pains of carrying him and nearly dying from birthing him, you were happily sleeping with the same woman who would help deliver him to this very world?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was livid and rightfully so. She swung her arms at his chest as he pulled her close to his body to stop her from swinging at him anymore. She struggled until she stilled in his arms. “Your anger is not misplaced at all and hearing all of this now would be quite upsetting. I shouldn’t have done it and I’m greatly sorry for this pain. If it brings you any comfort, it doesn't happen as often as you believe. But there is one thing I must tell you.” He stops at first to see if she would respond before continuing, “ I did so because I knew how hard it was to carry Seonghwa, but I didn’t get the chance to tell you that I wanted more children…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She weakly pushed him away, her head down as she sat down on the stone bench. He tried to touch her shoulder when vines shot out and nearly impaled the arm that reached to touch her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Leave me.” Mother didn’t look up from the ground. Not once did she move as he saw his father giving an unreadable face as he turned on his heels and walks in the opposite direction that he was hiding in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he felt that his father was no longer close enough, he came out from his spot from behind the bushes, slowly walking towards her as her vines were still up and defensive. The closer he got to her, he noticed her vines fading back into nothingness as he assumed she noticed who was approaching her or felt no need to guard herself any longer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mother?” Seonghwa spoke out, standing a good distance away just in case. He watched her slightly jump at hearing his voice but didn’t raise her head. Seonghwa’s fist was balled tightly. His nails nearly scratched his palms as he witnessed the sight of his mother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ How much did you hear?” She asked him as her voice was low.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I heard enough to understand your pain and anger,” Seonghwa told her as he watched her shoulders slump to his dismay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa made his way to stand in front of her, just a few inches away from touching. He watched his mother reach out to pull him close. Her head rested against his stomach and he awkwardly reached out to rub her back. He felt his silk shirt become wet with hot tears as she silently cried in her son’s arms. Mumbling small ‘I’m sorry’s’ continuously and it was hard for Seonghwa to contain his rage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rage towards the very man who Seonghwa had looked up to for nearly everything in his life. He thought he could do no wrong. He believed that he would follow in his father’s footsteps as it seemed like the best route. But if following in his footsteps would lead to seeing something like this, he doesn’t want it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he leaned onto his mother, silently holding her as she cried for the years of wrongdoing that his father had caused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Age 16</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next few years for Seonghwa had become quite different when it came to his family. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa had grown a very distant relationship with his father if that’s what he wanted to call him. Seonghwa had lost a lot of respect for the king of Crescent Hill. He is simply a king that he shares a home with and respects him enough to appreciate the good he does for the city. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His father was first caught off guard by his son’s distant behavior. He avoided any touch from that man and he barely responded to anything he said. His responses were short and simple, never engaging in the slightest as he would walk past him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t until Seonghwa had to harshly spell it out for the man that he quickly understood. That was his son's choice after all and as a man, he respected it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa simply grew up, sticking to his studies and becoming more skilled in his magic. His father had long granted him his training, something he saw as a partial way to earn him back, but he was no fool to be toyed with. But he would be lying if he didn’t appreciate the chance to spar as it was another distraction from the tension in the house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was trained by two people. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of them was his uncle, a gruff sounding elven general of the king’s forces and a man that all of the men respected him as such. He has won countless battles and the level of skill the man has was something that Seonghwa couldn’t help but look up to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then there was Nora, a towering dark elf woman that was skilled in magic as well as swordsmanship. She was cutthroat and had no remorse in any training session, whether he was a prince or not, and Seonghwa appreciated that. Her magic skills rivaled on the same level as his mother’s, probably even more if he was being honest with himself. There’s been more than enough times that her blade was pressed against his throat and that only motivated him to fight stronger and harder to have the positions reversed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So here he was this midday, sparring against his uncle as a test to see if he had applied the techniques that were taught to him from Nora. He was given a standard blade at the beginning and his uncle grabbed a similar sword. Nora stood on the sidelines this time, observing the two and ready to step in if she had to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once she called for the fight to start, Seonghwa stepped forward to attack first. He swung his sword down from the left as his uncle’s face remained unreadable and simply blocked his attack with ease. He could feel the strength behind the block and quickly glance over, he took note of how it didn’t take much strength for him to do it. Eyes meeting his, he saw a faint smile before he pushed him back and he nearly lost his footing from the force that his uncle used. Recovering quickly before guarding himself as his uncle came forward to swing at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Come on Seonghwa! While your recovery was adequate, you need to land a hit on the old bastard!” Nora stood with her arms crossed and brows furrowed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I heard that Nora.” His uncle said without glancing at her. He pivoted on his heel to move to Seonghwa’s right, but he followed his movements and blocked the next two swings he tried to land.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Well I wasn’t particularly whispering, now was I?” Nora sassed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa watched him glance over to her with a frown and he took the opportunity to try to attack him again. His Uncle’s attention wasn’t diverted from him as he turned out of the way and pushed him in the back, nearly making him fumble.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Focus!” Nora yelled at him as Seonghwa lost focus for a split second and that was all his uncle needed. He gave him no chance to attack him from that moment forth and that had him worried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa tried to calculate the best course of action.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His uncle was pushing him up a wall, with the countless swings of his blade cutting through the air. Seonghwa knew he had to come off of the defense or he’ll be driven into a corner and ultimately lose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of the training that was infused into his brain vanished even when he knew that the information was there if he managed to focus and stay calm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ What’s the matter, boy? I thought I taught you well. You should be able to do at least this.” His Uncle scolded him, using his strength to not only knock the blade out of his hand and fall onto the ground but kick his ankle out from under him, making the teen fall. When he looked back up, his uncle was standing over him with the blade pointed at his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ You have to do better Seonghwa. You have the potential to become a great king from this land and everyone sees it, but I feel like you don’t. You will face hard and painful battles. But while you are a prince, you're also a warrior. Rise above the pain, fear, and anxiety you feel and fight! That’s the only way to become a great successor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa grumbled before the general as he reached for his hand, upset from his defeat, but playing close attention to his words. He saw Nora step into the field; mouth open and ready to scold before she closed her mouth and looked past him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He caught her gaze and turned around to see the king with an indescribable face that just happened to tick him off just a bit more before he noticed some shuffling in the corner of his eyes, noticing a smaller boy beside him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Seonghwa come here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was reluctant before stepping forward after a tap to his ankle by Nora and walked forward, making sure to keep some distance in between them, “ Yes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I see that you are growing older and with you slowly becoming more involved with everything that I do as King, I thought it was only right for me to finally give you a personal advisor.”  He stepped to the side and motioned for the boy to step forward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa watched the smaller male, noticing his elfen ears and tawny hair. His head was straight, but he didn’t look at Seonghwa’s face. His gaze looked to be aimed somewhere behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ This is Kang Yeosang. After some formidable task and strict evaluations, he was chosen out of the young men that came forward.” He placed a hand on the boy’s shoulder, giving him a light push to make him step closer to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nearly stumbled before quickly catching himself and finally casting his gaze to meet his gaze. Chocolate met his azure and he stared him down until he watched the boy visibly swallow before speaking, “ It’s an honor to finally meet you, young lord. Just like your father had said, I am Kang Yeosang and I'll be working with you until I physically am not able to do so. It’s an honor to work for you.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He bowed and arched his brow, ignoring the boy before turning around to his two mentors, “ Do we still have time left to train some more?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His uncle chuckled before resting his hand on his sword, “ We can spare a bit more before I have to speak to my men. Think you can beat me this time?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I know I can.” Seonghwa smirked before changing his face into something unreadable again, “ Then sit over there Kang Yeosang until I’m finished with my sparring.” He turned on his heel as he stood with his back towards the king without another word as he grabbed his sword off of the ground before resuming a stance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With his eyes focused on his uncle, he still managed to see the boy move over to the sidelines along with Nora as the general got into a pose as well. Seonghwa felt confident in himself this time as he was prepared to knock his uncle down and onto his back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>An hour later</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After three knocks, Seonghwa was finally able to have his Uncle pinned to the ground with the sword at his throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa’s chest was heaving with exhaustion. His lungs screaming at him on pushing himself to exert more force and he didn’t care. He pushed himself and got what he wanted. He didn’t care for the bruises that would probably form in a bit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His attention was drawn from Nora appearing behind him and kicking the sword out his hand, making his head turn to face her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It took time, but you did exactly what you said. Proud of you my confident prince.” She smiled as she ruffled his hair, earning her a small smile from him as well. She took the swords and placed them away. Seonghwa, enjoying the victory that he was able to achieve, turned towards the dark-haired boy who idly sat there and watched them the whole time. He hasn't heard a peep out of him as he spared and it made him wonder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa waltzed towards him; the boy rushing to stand up before he stopped in front of him, “ Your name is Kang Yeosang, is that right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Yes Young Lord.” His response was swift as he nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Hm. Follow me then.” Seonghwa turned on his heels and started to walk away, not slowing his pace down at all for him as he rushed to stay near him. “ I have studies to deal with and you will stay there until one of the housekeepers comes to guide you to your sleeping quarters.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know where the sleeping quarters are at. Just let me know when you're done with my presence and I’ll leave.” Yeosang told him as he walked slightly behind him at his right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Did they have you learn of the estate’s layout? Seonghwa turned his head slightly to address him</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, they did that once I was selected for this position as your advisor,” Yeosang answered him with a nod, not making eye contact with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walked down the route to the castor room as he questioned him more, “ So what did the King have you do exactly? I wasn’t made aware of any of this at all.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang rushed past to open the door for him, stepping to the side to let him walk in, “ I was tested on my skill sets and extensive knowledge on different topics as well as my combat skills.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa stopped and turned on his heel to face him, “ You're skilled in combat?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I’m good at hand to hand combat as well as different forms of weaponry. I’m particularly competent in archery and know my way around a dagger.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Archery? That’s impressive. The king may have managed to do something well for once.” Seonghwa said in a bittersweet tone as he grabbed books off of the shelf. He wasn’t expecting a response from his comment as he went back to the thick table and immediately started to read. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a nice silence for Seonghwa until he heard a few coughs that sounded a bit intentional to him. He hadn't even looked up when he spoke, “ Is there something that you want to ask Kang Yeosang?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Well...is there anything that you would like me to do for you?” Yeosang asked, still standing out of reach and out of his space when Seonghwa turned around to look at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Are you hoping that I find a task for you to do?” He raised a blonde brow, arm resting on the table as he leaned on it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Well, I don’t believe I’m of any good to you just standing here and collecting dust.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa stared at him for a bit before letting out a soft chuckle that wouldn’t be audible unless you had good hearing, “ Fine then. Set the table and help me make these potions. Is that good enough for the young archer? “</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang couldn’t help the airy laugh that left his mouth as he walked over, “ It will be plenty young lord.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Age 18</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa would never admit it out loud, but he was extremely grateful to the king for placing Yeosang into his life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sassy elven boy had proven useful to him in every way, shape, and form. His skills in politics were well versed and deliberate. Seonghwa had taken him on countless trips and travels and Yeosang had proven that he was well worth taking along the ride. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger boy had protected him and gained a few long-lasting wounds by doing so and had gained his utmost respect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the span of those two years, he found himself becoming friends with the other elf. He could provide answers to problems he found himself running into. He had someone besides his mother that he could practice his magic with and, especially had someone well trained that he could spare with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whenever he visited his mother in her study, she always talked about Yeosang fondly and seemed to be happy with having him around Seonghwa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ You and Yeosang seem to be getting along well.” She sipped her tea, a small smile hiding behind her cup. Seonghwa was sitting on the other side of the small table as he watched her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Yeosang has done well in serving me over the years and what he has done for me is something I truly do appreciate,” Seonghwa answered her as she watched her match his gaze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ So I’m guessing your father did choo-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ The king.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She set the teacup down and gave him a stern look before speaking, “ You still haven’t forgiven him for what he’s done, have you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Have you?” Seonghwa was quick to say back and it made her frown. She looked down into the dark liquid, her eyes avoiding his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ No...I’m not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Not to be rude, but you sound like a liar.” Seonghwa raised his brow with an unforgiving demeanor towards the king still. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I was quite angry at first discovering what your father has done. Almost wanted to kill him right then and there,” She let out a bitter laugh, “ But after sitting here and thinking, I thought about it from his perspective. I promised that man so many kids and I was ready to give him so many, but then I found how…it was to have you. I struggled so much just trying to take care of you. I wasn’t eating enough, barely producing enough milk for you. I lost weight at first. I couldn’t sleep and I even lost interest in using my magic.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa's face shifted as he listened to her story, fingers flexing against the porcelain cup. His mother’s words struck him in a way that he couldn’t understand. His lips would open and close, trying to say something, yet he couldn’t. All he could do was sit and listen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Seonghwa, I loved you so much when you were born and despite all the struggles and pain I had to deal with, I would have loved to do it all over again. You were one of the things that just kept me going and made me want to give you siblings, but I never could. I promised him that and I knew that it wouldn’t be possible. I promised him more heirs and I just couldn’t. I don’t blame him for it now. I love those children even though they aren’t my own and I know you love them too.” She looks up at him as he drinks some more tea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I love them because they are my half-siblings and they aren’t at fault for what he did. He also doesn’t deserve your apology. He didn’t even discuss this with you before doing it. To the bloody gods, he started this in the middle of your pregnancy and it has been happening for </span>
  <b>years</b>
  <span>. I found out at the age of 10. He had plenty of time to tell you.” Seonghwa argued, his anger slowly building as he thought of it all over again. The burning fuels of hate for what he did just making him more furious, especially now that she’s defending him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ And I was angry when he told me. You saw this for yourself.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I did and yet, you still want to forgive him?” Seonghwa scoffed, his body turning slightly in his chair, facing away from his mother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Seonghwa please understand.” She pleaded, reaching across the table to grab his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa felt her and he nearly calmed down until he remembered that she’s just trying to justify what he did was right.  He pulled her hand away from him slowly before standing up, “ I can’t sit here and listen to you defend the king like this. I’m sorry.” Seonghwa started to stride towards the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Seonghwa, he is my husband and he is your father. You can’t continue to treat him like this.” She abruptly stood up from her seat, desperation in her voice as she wanted him to understand her. She watched him stop as he opened the door, turning his head to look at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ He may still be your husband, but he stopped being my father a long time ago and I don’t think he’ll gain the title back.” Seonghwa gave her a look before walking out of her study ignoring her calls to come back, her voice slowly fading the more he walked away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His fist was balled up, anger fueling his body at his mother’s words, but in no way was he mad at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was made the king. His father. He had her so in love with him that she was okay with the years of infidelity and him having not just one child, but two that aren’t his mother, and her being okay with it just makes him even angrier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was just so livid that he paid no attention to anything or anyone around him. He didn’t even notice Yeosang as he passed him through the hall, ears deaf to his calls as he rushed to follow behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa has led himself back to the caster room as he pushed the door open with such force that the door shook when it hit the wall, making Yeosang flinch as he was quick to shut the door. “ Seonghwa, what happened?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa ignored him as he just grabbed books from the shelf and brought them to the table. He went back to the spot where he was the last time he was here and completely blocked out the rest of the world, despite his hands clenching the hardcover. His narrow eyes focused on the text before a hand came and snatched it away. He quickly glared up at the boy as he gave him a disapproving look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ What happened?” Yeosang asked him once more, blocking his chance to grab another book from the stack. “ You're not touching shit until you tell me what happened? I thought you were having tea with your mother?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I did.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Was it just her there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Well, who else would be there?” Seonghwa leaned back in his chair, arms crossed as he crossed a leg over the other, foot shaking as he tried and failed to calm down.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Because the only time you get this angry is when the king is in your presence and you have talked to him more than you like,” Yeosang states in a matter-of-fact tone as he placed the book in his hand on top of the pile and sat in front of him, leaning against the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ No, he wasn’t there,” Seonghwa mumbled as he found the stitching on the slacks much more interesting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Then why do you look like you were stuck in a room with him for a full day?” Yeosang crossed his arms across his chest as Seonghwa tilted his head and gave a quick smile that could have been missed if he blinked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ You just know me so well, now don’t you?” Seonghwa sassed and Yeosang stared at him unamused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ If I didn’t, then how could I be called your advisor?” Yeosang smiled at him and it honestly made him feel a bit better. He slowly stood up, hovering over Yeosang as he watched him. “ I’m not gonna force you to explain in detail about what happened, but rely on me to calm you don’t instead of you walking around in a sour mood.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ You always know how to say the right things.” Seonghwa reached up, hand touching his cheek, thumb smoothing over the skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I try my best for you.” The tawny hair elf teased as he uncrossed his arms and held onto the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa's gaze stayed on his face before glancing down to his lips for a split second before looking back into his eyes. He looked back up at him, feeling his body move closer and kept him pinned to the table. He kept them there before Yeosang nodded his head and his lips came crashing to his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang’s hands went to his shoulders as one of his hands went to his hair, tilting his head back as he was quick to dominate the kiss. Yeosang folded into himself, a soft moan leaving his lips as Seonghwa had them layout on the table.  Seonghwa rested between his legs as his other hand pulled up his leg to wrap around his waist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Blond strands slipping out of his ponytail as he deepens the kiss, his tongue pressing inside as Yeosang mewls. His hips bucked up once and Seonghwa took the time to grind down to meet his desperate attempt to feel him even more. Seonghwa pulled himself away and stared down at him. Both of their cheeks fleshed, lips a bit plump and both of them panting. Yeosang stared up at him before reaching his hands up and pulling him back down for another greedy kiss that Seonghwa returned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa grabbed Yeosang’s waist in both of his hands to keep him still and he whined, tugging at his soft strands and it made Seonghwa grunt between the kisses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa was enjoying his kisses. It was comforting to have Yeosang in his arms and underneath him. It truly took his mind away from the anger about his father.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But then in that split second, while he was kissing him, he realized something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was pissed about his father being in bed with a worker for years and yet, here he was with another worker of the family stuffing his tongue down his throat. His conscious argued that this wasn’t the same. He wasn’t promised to anyone nor in a relationship. It’s not like he got an unwedded woman pregnant or whatnot since Yeosang was male. But in the depths of his mind, he knew there is supposed to be a clear cut line of what he should and shouldn’t do with the works of the family. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yet that line was something that he crossed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa pulled away from the kiss despite the whine that left Yeosang’s lips. He let go of his waist and leaned back up and stepped away to give him space. Yeosang lifted his upper body with forearms as he glanced up at the prince. “ Is something wrong?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa sat back down in his chair, his mind fuzzy as he carefully chose his next words, “ You did nothing wrong, but I have.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I would have told you if you did something that I didn’t like.” Yeosang sat up as he chuckled, a hand reaching out to grab his face when he stopped him. It made Yeosang frown from the sudden change in the atmosphere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I know you would have, but that’s not what I’m talking about.” Seonghwa mumbles, taking a deep inhale before looking back up at Yeosang,  “ I wanna stop this before it gets to anything more serious.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang sat up fully as he looked at him, “ Before what gets serious? These occasional makeout sessions that we do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Yes, those. It took me too long to realize this, but neither one of us should be doing this. Given both of our positions, this should have never happened.” Seonghwa explained as he watched his face for any given reaction, despite him not giving one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" Ah. I knew it was gonna happen eventually, but not when you had me pinned to a table just a few seconds ago." Yeosang lets out a chuckle as he adjusts his shirt that had gotten ruffled from their kissing moments ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" You were expecting this already?" Seonghwa questioned as he watched him sit up and take some distance away from each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" Well, I never held onto the idea of us staying like this forever. Either you would have stopped it or someone else would disagree with this. I was along for the journey until it eventually ends." Yeosang voiced as he looked down at the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" And what if you had wanted it to stop it?" Seonghwa wondered as he stood from the chair, taking two quick steps to reach up and tilt his chin to look at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" My opinion wouldn't have mattered."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" But I'm telling you that it does," Seonghwa argued as Yeosang gently pushed his hand off of his chin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" Why would it? Especially now if you're putting an end to it. As I said, I was gonna enjoy this for as long as it lasted and would respect whatever was decided by you." Yeosang answered him, involuntarily going to fix his clothes and smooth some wrinkles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" Why would you care about my words that much?" Seonghwa felt like his mind was simply confused and the more they talked, the more jumbled it became. He felt it would have been easier if he had expressed some type of emotion like anger or sadness, but he expressed neither. It almost seemed like a mixture of the two when he looked at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" Don't forget that I'm still a personal advisor to you and that you are still the prince that I work for. I could have wanted to stay with you for as long as I physically can, but if you have ever told me, like now, that you didn't want to continue 'this', then I can't force you to continue now can I?" Yeosang smiled as he removed his hands from his body and in the depths of Seonghwa's mind, he wanted them to say, yet he knew it was for the best.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" You are right bu-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" Now young lord, we both know that there are no buts in this. Look me in my eyes and tell me that you want to keep our relationship strictly professional; and nothing more. No hesitation and give me the same type of confidence and commitment in your decision as you usually do in meetings and negotiations." Yeosang gave both of you more space and fixed his face as he waited for him to speak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa knew what he wanted. He knew what he needed to do and yet, he couldn't understand his sudden hesitation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He truly did despise the relationship that the king had with a worker of the family behind his mother's back and he truly believes that it would have been solved if he wouldn't have crossed the line of a worker to a lover. Despite not being in the same type of predicament as him, he felt him starting now would only get worse as he gets older.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa didn't want to be like his father. He wanted to be himself and not become a man that will do something like this In the future.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew Yeosang was right. He knew him too well and he knew what to say to help him clear his mind and make everything clear as he stood tall and collected himself, facial expressions shifting into something unreadable. " We must keep this professional from this point out. What we have done will stay between us and you will speak of this to no one. I do hope you understand what I am telling you Kang Yeosang."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" I understand every word that you have said." Yeosang gave a curt smile as he bowed, " Would you like some tea and fruit as you study more magic?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa turned his back towards him as he headed back to the table, grabbing the first book he had before Yeosang had snatched it from him. " Yes, I would. Make it Oolong tea and see if there are any berries."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" Then I'll be back swiftly with them both." Yeosang headed toward the door, both of their backs facing each other. Yeosang opened the door, stepping out and quickly shutting it. The deafening silence in the room had surrounded Seonghwa as he leaned against the table on his arms, fingers going through his hair as he thought about what he just did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>think </span>
  </em>
  <span>he regrets what he did because he wasn't going to completely become his 'father'. He knew he wasn't going to let that happen. He doesn't know what he felt for Yeosang. He couldn't put it into words if he was asked how he felt about Kang Yeosang. He was a person that he was grateful to have met in his lifetime, but as far as anything else that he would have been asked to say, he would have been at a loss for words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could potentially see Yeosang as a friend. That sounds like an excellent title, but he knows that you wouldn't kiss friends like that nor pin them down on tables while you kissed them. He doesn't mind keeping him as a friend, yet that's how it had led them both to this position now. Maybe he should just go back to keeping his distance for the time being. It just seems like it will be easier if he does that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed as he let go of his hair and went back to staring at the book's pages. His mind knew what he wanted to do, but it just felt like the rest of him felt bad that he went along with such a decision. Was it because he never had experienced something like before that he can't have a strong commitment to his decision? No, that doesn't make much sense to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He has made decisions for things that he didn't always know the complete answer to, but they had still worked out whenever he said them to whoever he was speaking to. This should have been no different than any type of political input that he would have given in any other incident.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it's not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It emotionally and mentally feels completely different than what he has experienced before and that's what has him puzzled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He let out another sigh as he decided to just throw the rest of it to the back of his mind and focus on the spells he planned on learning. Whether he understood what he was feeling about him and Yeosang had nothing to do with the countless books of spells in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So after clearing his mind and adjusting his position in the chair, he went back to focusing on the endless knowledge in front of him since it was the only thing he could truly make sense of.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Age 21</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" Mother, you wanted to see me for something?" Seonghwa knocked before pushing open the doors.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was in her room, books floating around her as she rested in bed, vines wrapped around the perimeter of the bed as she had them extend to reach for things that were out of reach. She turned to face him and smiled at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" My dearest prince! Come, come! I wanted to show you something." She waves her hand to have him sit on the bed. He smiled as he shut the door and strides over to her as he sits on the edge of the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" What was it that you needed me to do mother?" Seonghwa's hand reached out to gently rub her ankle that was underneath the soft blankets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" Can you and Yeosang go into town for me? I was planning to do it myself, but I used way too much magic yesterday when I was helping out, so I can't do it myself." She gives a shy smile that only made Seonghwa's smile grow bigger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" I have no problem doing that for you. Is there a list of what you need me to get?" Seonghwa asked as she nodded, giving a flick of her wrist as a sheet of paper swayed into the air before falling into his hand. His eyes scanned over the list. Simply some fruits, flowers, and a dagger that was handcrafted from a trusted blacksmith of the family that even crafted some of his favorite pieces. “ Is this all you need?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Yes, here let me get you the money for it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ No worries. I’ll pay for it on my own.” Seonghwa stated as she looked at him and frown.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ You don’t have to do that for me.” She argued but Seonghwa held up his hand with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Can’t I just be a good son and pay for your things. Just let me do this, okay?” He gave her a smile and her frown quickly disappeared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ How lucky I am to have a son like you. Well, off you go. Make sure you come back quickly, so we can have time to practice some more magic together.” She grinned as she watched him stand up and head out the room before her face shifted suddenly, “ Wait!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned back around as she used her magic to fly his necklace across the room. The chain gently going over his head and resting above his clothes. His fingers picked up the jewel as he stared deeply into the violet jewel. “What is this?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I meant to give that to you on your birthday. Since you’ve been so estranged with your fa- with the king, you haven’t been told about the family’s jewel. Have you noticed that we all carry on around?” She asked and watched him shake his head no, “ It’s a Charoite stone. I plan on explaining its purpose in our family once you come back, but I just wanted to give it to you now. It suits you well.” His mother smiled as Seonghwa admired the jewel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Thank you, Mother. I’ll make sure to treat this well. Now I must be off.” Seonghwa lets go of the jewel as his mother waved at him as he left the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa waltzed down the hall before making his way to the gardens. Walking down the path with an array of yellow abatina and pink camellia flowers as he saw Yeosang sitting under the gazebo, eyes closed as loose strands of hair that came out of his ponytail. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa slowly walked up to not startle the man, quietly admiring the man's features as he watched him rest. His hand reached out for a split second to touch his face before pulling his hand back and straightened his body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Yeosang wake up,” Seonghwa announced loud enough to stir the man from his slumber. Eyes blinking slightly as they adjust before looking up at him before realizing who it was and nearly jumping up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ My apologies young lord. I finished the tasks I had and thought I had some time to rest. Were you calling me?” Yeosang stood up, adjusting his clothes as Seonghwa waited for him to fully wake up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ We’ll be heading out to town. Mother wants us to get a few things for her.” Seonghwa explained as he turned on his heel to walk back to the house, the younger following behind him before finding a comfortable pace, just a few inches from his side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ May I see the list of what we must get her?” Yeosang asked as Seonghwa handed him the list, “ Well if we work around the shop that has crafted her sword, there are some well-known shops in that area for the flowers and fruit, so it shouldn’t take us long to grab everything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa and Yeosang came back into the house, making their way to the large front doors as guards rushed to open the doors for them as they exited the vast home, before stepping into a carriage. Seonghwa stepped in first before Yeosang did. Yeosang told the older elf in charge of the carriage where they were heading and he nodded before Yeosang got into his seat across from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The silence was comfortable as Seonghwa noticed the other admire the jewel around his neck. He said nothing as he let the man stare as he could hear the sound of countless people of the town fill his ears and it made him give a small smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know every citizen of the king’s town, but he knew that they were hard-working people that helped keep this kingdom busy, popular, and successful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Young lord, we have arrived.” The older elf stated as Yeosang thanked him and opened the door to let him out. Seonghwa stepped out of the carriage as Yeosang told them that they shouldn’t be out for too long and to wait there for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Let's grab the fruits and flowers first. I think that should be more efficient that way.” Yeosang offered as he and Yeosang walked through the busy markets. Eyes staring at them both, but neither paid them any mind. They were bound to stare if the prince of the very kingdom they lived in walked beside them in the streets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Yes, that should be fine,” Seonghwa answered as they walked to the first stand who had a colorful array of fruits surrounding them. The shop owner in the back helping a customer. The woman glanced to the front at them, before doubling back to realize who it was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ By the gods, I have the prince here at my little shop!” She walked over eagerly as she stood behind the stand, “ What could I get for you two?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Do you have any, “ Seonghwa lifts the list that his mouth gave him, “ Berries, some dragon fruit, and mangoes?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Hmmm I have berries and mangoes, but I haven’t checked if the dragon fruit came out. We get them from the other worlds, so let me check to see if a shipment came in. Do you mind waiting for a minute as I go check?”  The woman asked him and Seonghwa nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Yes. Take as long as you like.” Seonghwa tells her as she hurries back inside her store.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ It’s good that there’s a flower shop right beside them. We’ll be finished before the sun sets.” Yeosang tells him as he looks at the list. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa was waiting for the shopkeeper, not particularly worried about anything when he felt someone bump into his left side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “ I’m so sorry about that sir! I should watch where I’m going.” The boy said as Seonghwa didn’t pay them any mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ You’re forgiven.” Seonghwa waved off as the boy passed him and went on his way. Seonghwa peered down at him and noticed the dark-colored hood on his head when the shopkeeper came back with a bag full of fruits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this enough or did you want more?” She asked as Seonghwa shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Those should be plenty. How much?” Seonghwa reached to his side to grab his pouch when his eyes widened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Young lord, what’s wrong?” Yeosang furrowed his brows as he looked at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ My pouch. It was just on my hip. How did it-” Seonghwa quickly turned around, eyes scanning the array of species that walked past until his eyes landed on the same color hood as he did earlier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He just walked away from the stand following the hooded boy, Yeosang, on his tail after he told the shopkeeper to hold the bag as they will be right back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa pushed past the arrays of people as he saw the boy turn in a quieter street. Seonghwa quietly made his way over to the street and saw him standing on his own, admiring his pouch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anger ran through his veins as he approached him, a good distance away from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ You managed to steal from me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa watched the man freeze, clearly not expecting him to notice any time soon, “ I believe you have something of mine. It would be best if you return it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang caught up beside him as he saw the man who had stolen from Seonghwa. Seonghwa took a step forward before the boy bolted for it, running down the street.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ HEY!” Yeosang yelled as he took off after him, Seonghwa right on their trail. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy weaved back and forth throughout the town, trying his hardest to shake them both off of him, but the second he thought he avoided them, they were there and he would run again. He managed to avoid Yeosang’s grasp each time and he could see that it was slowly pissing the wood elf off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa didn’t know how long they'd been chasing him, but he did notice when Yeosang grabbed his shoulder and forced him to the ground. Seonghwa slowed as the boy tried to wrestle Yeosang off of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ For a human, you ran for quite some time,” Yeosang said from above him, as Seonghwa even his breath as he slowly walked around them. The boy must have realized the severity of the situation as he stopped shifting in Yeosang’s hold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I’m a bit impressed,” Seonghwa started, “ You not only managed to steal from me, but you managed to outrun my advisor for quite some time.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa didn’t hear the man speak so he continued, “ We gave you the chance to return it without any problems, yet you were foolish enough to run away? Now that makes no sense now does it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy shifted a bit before speaking, “ Sir I’m sorry for this, but I needed this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang tightened his grip as he pulled the boy’s arm more behind his back, “ The prince didn’t ask for your excuses.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa watched the boy lift his head, he could feel his eyes drag over his body and Seonghwa eyed him as he did. His lips almost cracked up into a smile cause he knew that he realized the depth of the situation he was in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ It’s no excuse. I’m terribly sorry! I swear!” The boy begged with fear etched in his voice, “ I really needed the money. I’m not from this town, so I knew not who you were! I wouldn’t have stolen from you if I knew.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “ So would it have been better to steal from my citizens? My very own people?” Seonghwa raised his brow at him with an empty chuckle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Please forgive me, sir. I swear that I tried to live an honest life, but the changes in lifestyles have been hard for me. I tried finding work everywhere and was denied. I didn’t have enough to even go back through the portal and eat. I had no other choice.”  The boy rambled and Seonghwa couldn’t help but roll his eyes as he rambled about a life that he didn’t care about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He saw his lowered head and he glanced at Yeosang who was waiting for his command. Seonghwa pointed to his hood and Yeosang yanked the hood off of the boy’s head. “ Look up at the prince when he talks to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa saw the head of russet hair and saw his matching colored eyes look up at him, panic still evident in them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He glared down at the small man on the ground, his eyes so fierce as an unearthly heat radiates from behind them that made the smaller man want to squirm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was too greedy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stealing from the prince of the very kingdom he resided in was an idiotic move. He must be nothing short of a mad man that he has ever seen. Simply foolish.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa watched him struggle a bit in Yeosang’s hold again, unable to loosen his grip as Seonghwa drew a bit closer, leaning down until he was eye level with the man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Because I am such a nice prince, I’ll let you choose.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched him swallow before finding his voice, “ Choose what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Which hand you want to lose for having the </span>
  <em>
    <span>audacity </span>
  </em>
  <span>to steal from me. So would you like to keep your left or your right?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>